An Integrated Circuit (IC) chip may be fabricated by first conceiving a logical circuit description, and then converting the logical circuit description into a physical description (geometric layout). This process may be carried out utilizing a record of interconnections (may also be known as nets) between logical cells of the IC chip. A layout may be checked to ensure that all design requirements, for example timing requirements, are satisfied.
When designing certain IC chips, such as Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) circuits, buffers (e.g., amplifiers or inverters) may be utilized for achieving timing objectives and fixing electrical violations for interconnections. Increasing complexity of chip designs also increases the complexity and importance of buffer insertions.